


Practice

by Inell



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:04:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2474162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard and Jim meet during Joanna’s little league practice</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practice

“Which one’s yours?”

Leonard looks over to see a handsome blond man sitting beside him on the bleachers. Scanning the area, he can see that there is more than enough room for the guy to spread out and sit elsewhere. Looking back at the man, he sees sparkling blue eyes and a lazy grin that makes him decide to be nice. “Number 32. My daughter, Joanna, is first base. Yours?”

“Number 44. My nephew, Kevin, is outfield.” The man offers his hand. “Jim Kirk. Nice to meet you.”

“Dr. McCoy.” Leonard would cringe if Jim wasn’t staring at him. “Leonard. Good to meet you, too. Your nephew, you say? He yours or?”

“Doctor McCoy? What kind?” Jim shakes his head, laughing softly. “Nah, Kevin’s not mine. My brother and his wife are at work, so I offered to bring Kevin to practice. They’ll make it to his games.”

“My specialty is Orthopedic surgeon,” Leonard says. “But I was hired for the ER because that’s where the vacancy was, and I actually enjoy it a lot. Do you not work then? Since you’re able to bring him to practice?”

“Bones, huh?” Jim grins. “I’m working third shift, so I can bring him easy enough after catching a few hours sleep. I’m a detective with the 14th precinct. So, is your wife off getting snacks or something?”

“The 14th is near my hospital. Surprised I haven’t seen you before. I work third, too. We get your boys in blue in quite often,” Leonard drawls, relaxing a little now that he’s figured out Jim actually is being flirtatious and he isn’t imagining it. “My ex-wife lives in Georgia, where we’re from. Jojo and I moved here a couple of years ago.”

“Don’t know how I’ve missed you. You know Uhura?” Jim asks, leaning a little closer once Leonard mentions his ex-wife.

“Yeah, she’s usually on the same rotation as I am. Guess you’ve gotten her instead of me.” Leonard shrugs. “You gotta wife or husband hiding around here?”

Jim snorts. “Neither one. No significant others, actually. Just me, myself, and I.”

“Threesome then.” Leonard smirks and glances out at the field to watch Joanna’s turn at bat.

“Real funny, Bones.” Jim nudges him with his elbow, but Leonard ignores him until Joanna’s hit the ball towards the outfield. “What about you? Any women or men waiting on you?”

“Nope.” Leonard glances at him. “The last guy I went out with didn’t want kids, so we didn’t even make it to dessert. The woman before him reminded me of my ex, so that didn’t work out, either. I’ve just stopped trying. Figured I’d meet someone if I was supposed to.”

“What’s the ex like?” Jim asks, licking his lips in a deliberate way. “I love kids, so I’d get dessert.”

“She’s blonde and beautiful and got killer legs,” Leonard says, giving Jim a pointed look.

“Well, damn. Three for three. My ass is better than my legs, though. Wanna see?” Jim winks and Leonard has to laugh. “You should do that more often.”

“Haven’t had much reason to recently,” he has to admit. “Looks like that might be changing, though.”

“Change is good.” Jim smiles before looking out to watch his nephew swing at the ball. “What do you say we get dinner some night before work, Bones?”

“I say that’d be a pretty bad idea,” Leonard admits, ducking his head and grinning when Jim looks at him in surprise. “If we’re going to work after, we wouldn’t be able to get dessert.”

“Oh, right.” Jim slowly smiles. “I wouldn’t want to miss out on dessert.”

“Didn’t think so.” Leonard looks at him and says, “Maybe lunch, when Joanna’s in school. Plenty of time for dessert then.”

Jim drops his glance down Leonard’s mouth, so he licks his lips slowly, teasing him a bit. “Fuck lunch. We can just skip to dessert, if you want,” Jim murmurs.

“Where’s your phone?” Leonard takes the cell from Jim and adds his number, using the ridiculous nickname Bones so Jim’ll remember him. “Give me a call, Jim. We’ll see about dessert.”

Leonard grins as he walks down the bleachers to go meet Joanna. He’s definitely looking forward to that call. 

End


End file.
